King vipers story
by superfleet0
Summary: Have you always wondered "Gosh lee I wonder why that snake man thing wants to kill me, he needs a backstory." What you haven't ever thought that, well I did and am writing his backstory and up to the point where you kill him in the game. Also accepting character submissions more detail at end of chapter if interested. Bye and hope you enjoy.


King Viper's story

Chapter 1: You Don't Cage a King

Anthony sprinted in panic to the designated evac point, that the map on his tablet designated him to go to. That miniscule tremor was all that murderous alien snake like test subject Gamma needed to break out of his cage. Anthony always told that crazy scientist, Miss Vahlen, that everyone on the base, including himself, always felt uneasy with one of those aliens nearby. It was just plain unsafe to keep one on the base, especially a live one. Miss Vahlen was one of the heads of the base, so her choice to keep a live test subject on the premises was final. She did however acknowledge, the danger in keeping a live alien on the base. In a two hour long staff meeting she explained, that the scientific benefits and discoveries were worth the possible fatal risk. Nobody listened to her though, most people fell asleep from boredom. Whoever didn't fall asleep, just lazily nodded their heads in agreement. It was all worthless though, because, after that tremor cracked the glass in Gamma's cylinder cage, all hell broke loose. First, Gamma, the dangerous and heavily genetically modified Viper, broke out of his cylinder cage. Then, a squad of five regular Vipers busted onto the base, and opened fire with their plasma rifles. Most, or probably all of the base security personnel were now dead. Anthony realized the situation was hopeless. He grabbed his tablet and his pistol from his office, and started running to the nearest evac point. "Almost there", he said, sweating heavily and panting. Anthony was doing the final sprint to the evac point, when suddenly a thin five foot long tongue wrapped around his stomach and forcefully pulled him back into the base. Adrenaline surged through Anthony's body and he started to hyperventilate. Anthony shouted in fear, "FUCK PLEASE, NO PLEASE"... Then suddenly, the tongue quickly unwrapped itself around Anthony. The next thing he knew, the strong body of a Viper was tightly wrapping itself around Anthony's upper body constricting him. The weight of the Viper caused Anthony to forcefully fall to his knees, and he looked the Viper straight in the eyes. It was test subject Gamma, the one who had his genetics messed with. Anthony could tell it was Gamma, because Gamma's scales were white instead of the normal yellow Viper scales. Gamma looked back at Anthony, and said with a smirk, in a calm slithery voice, " Years of confinement and experiments are over. I am free from you. The fragile weak species called human. It's great for me." Gamma slowly moved his face closer to Anthony, making himself more menacing, and he whispered, "But a grave misfortune for your race. ". Suddenly, while Gamma was talking, Anthony quickly grabbed for his gun. Gamma noticed this and did a quick tight burst of constriction on Anthony's body, causing him to drop the gun on the floor and scream in pain, "ARGHHHHH". Gamma made a small chuckle, then said forcefully, "little human accept your death with honor". Then Gamma said furiously, "Years of anger, rage, and death will be unleashed on your greedy excuse of a race, starting with you! Congratulations on having the honor to be the first." And with that, Gamma hissed loudly and angrily, and constricted Anthony with his strong body. Anthony yelled in pain. He could literally feel his bones being crushed into pieces. There was one last deafening crack sound, and Anthony's body went limp. All that could be heard then was silence. Gamma uncoiled around the body and let it fall onto the floor. Along with the body that fell on the floor, a tablet also fell from Anthony's limp hands. Gamma smiled, while admiring his kill. "Such frail little bodies, so pathetic, I wish they provided more of a challenge," he said to himself. After a few seconds of admiring his work, Gamma said to himself, " Now, time to find you Miss Vahlen." He bent down to pick up the tablet that fell. Gamma picked it up and turned the tablet on.

Power: On

Activating Operating system ...Operating system Activated

Visual screen: On

* * *

Science team

Sign in

Tablet # 420

Dylan Ammirati: Sign in

Anthony Guino: Sign in

Thomas Jackson: Sign in

Azure "The Hero": Sign in

Moira Vahlen: Sign in

* * *

"FINALLY! Something about Miss Vahlen. Where are you little wretched lady?" Gamma said to himself with wide eyes full of interest, looking at the tablet.

* * *

Signing in as - Moira Vahlen

* * *

Initializing Files ...Done

Please select a file:

Test Subjects:

Commandyism, Religion study

Recovered old Xcom files

Experimental weaponry Developments

* * *

Gamma sighed heavily then frowned, "no information on anywhere you could have gone Miss Vahlen... Don't worry, I'll still find you. It's just going to take a little longer", Gamma said to himself with a chuckle. "Ohhh Miss Vahlen, once I find you the things I will do", Gamma thought. The test subjects files were of interest to Gamma, since he was a test subject. So he decided to explore further.

* * *

Loading- Test subjects...Done

Alpha. View details

Beta. View details

Gamma. View details

Loading Details for Test subject Gamma...Done

Subject: Gamma

Species: Viper

Gender: Male

Intelligent: Yes

Intended tests- Changing genetic makeup of subject and experimental brain surgery.

Important notes for subject- Only known male in species.

Power button pressed... Deactivating

* * *

"Now time to find those other Vipers", Gamma said as he tasted the air to find where they were. Gamma found one of the Viper's scent and slithered towards it.

(Ten years before tremor)

They call me test Subject Gamma. I am imprisoned underground in a 7 foot high cylinder made of approximately 10 inch thick bulletproof glass. It's a small cell for me, because it does not allow me to have a fully erect posture, but I deal with it. My human captors never let me out. They have told me that I am destined to stay locked in here forever, for a reason that is unknown to me. I am a hated prisoner to them and a test subject. The guards that are posted to make sure that I don't escape, taunt me. They call me a monster and an atrocity of life. They say they should have killed me when I was first found. This hatred towards me that I am shown every day of my life, has caused slowly but steadily, what feels like a growing amount of black sticky tar like anger inside of me. It grows every day with the taunting, and one day it grew exponentially. On this particular day, the guards were taunting and teasing me, and they they told me about the world outside. They went on about how amazing it is and how I'll never see it. This caused me to realize that there is an entire world out there that I am not allowed to see for apparently no reason. Upon realizing this, I went into a fury of rage, wanting to kill those two weak imbecile guards, but regrettably I couldn't. I had to suck it up and save the rage for later. I had to stay in control, or I could risk these guards unloading the rifles they were holding onto me. This event, and numerous others, caused this black tar of anger and deviant thoughts of what I could do to these humans, to become blacker. The hatred grew exponentially. It started dripping slowly, like flowing lava inside of me. It became very potent to me. It could cause an explosion of merciless rage, waiting to be released. It was like all I needed was a fire to light the fuse for the big boom. This fire came in the form of a human female that was weirdly interested in me. She visited my little cylinder cage every day. Usually she dismissed the guards while she was with me, and with her tablet in hand, while circling my cage, she tapped away on the tablet, as she observed me. I glanced at her a few times. I looked at her eyes. They were filled with joy and wonder. This made me curious, and without the guards to ridicule me, I decided to speak to her. I said calmly, "You seem very interested in me woman. Who are you?". She looked up from her tablet, seeming amazed that I was giving her the pleasure of my attention. She swiftly looked at her tablet again, tapped a few times quickly, then looked up again at me and said, "I am Moira Vahlen, the Head of Research for this base. My team and I are currently focusing research on you. " "Research?!" Gamma interrupted, sounding surprised. "What could I possibly have to advance your species?" Gamma said, now leaning a bit further forward and full of interest, almost having his head touch the glass of his cage. Silence filled the air as the Vahlen lady nervously looked at a camera posted on the ceiling. She quickly looked back at Gamma and nervously said, "Nothing, and that's all you need to know". She quickly added, "All you need to know is that you're being researched, and that's it." She tapped a few more times on her tablet and left in a hurry. Gamma watched her speed walk away around a corner of a wall, that was now blocking his vision. Two guards then rounded the same corner. Both of the guards then stood at their posts, to make sure that I didn't do anything like always. I thought about what little information that weird Vahlen lady told me. I'm being researched, but for what? I can't fathom anything that I have that these humans would benefit from. I thought about this for a while. I came up with nothing. Eventually I grew wary from thinking, and fell asleep. Something unusual happened though. I dreamed. Dreams for me are very uncommon, and when I do dream, it usually involves me killing a human in some sort of fashion. This dream was different though. I felt happy for once, and at peace finally. I felt no rage, no anger or anything demonic. I felt bliss for once in my life. In this dream, I imagined another creature that looked like me. Its scales were yellow, not white like mine, and it had some distinctive features that I didn't have. It had two curved bumps on its chest like a human female has, and it had an hourglass body shape. It looked over at me and smiled for an unknown reason. I noticed this and couldn't resist the urge to smile back. I really don't know why I smiled back, but I did and it felt amazing. I felt warm and soft inside of myself while it looked at me and I looked at it. This was a feeling I had never encountered before. I had absolutely zero dark thoughts. My only thoughts were about this creature, and how amazing it was. I had to speak to it, and ask what and who it was. I started slithering over to it, but suddenly everything became white and I opened my eyes. I was back in my little cylinder cage. All around my cage, I was surrounded by men and women in white lab coats with a few armed guards scattered around. The reality of my life came back too fast for me to handle. Rage filled my body. It came in at supersonic speeds. These humans took me out of my little slice of heaven, and I was pissed off.. The rage controlled me. I violently hissed at a few scientists who obviously were taken aback by surprise, and they stumbled backward a little bit. I started to launch myself violently towards the walls of my cylinder cage. The rage that was fueling me made me ignore the pain of smashing myself against the glass cage, and the guards raising their weapons towards me. I didn't care anymore. I wanted them to kill me. "Shoot me!", I shouted in rage, while still smashing myself violently against the cage. I wanted to go back to that dream, and if I couldn't do that, I wanted to die. That dream was the happiest moment of my life and it was taken away by these humans. I heard that Vahlen lady's panicky scream, "Release the gas now! We're starting the operation early". I noticed a green gas fill my chamber. Whatever this gas was, it calmed me down and I started to slow my assault on my cage. I eventually stopped, and shortly after, I felt exhausted. I slowly started closing my eyes as the green gas started filling my vision. The last thing I saw before my eyes fully closed was that Vahlen lady. She was standing proudly and smiling at me. She then said to someone behind her, "Subject Gamma anesthetized and ready for surgery."

 **Author's notes:**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and if you liked it please leave a follow as this is not the end of our snake man story yet. Also if you have criticism that is also very welcome in a review. Also I am taking character submissions such as any alien or advent or Xcom operative. Just give a brief description of the character in a Private msg and I'll reply back if he or she can be used in the story. Alright that's all I have to say, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more soon.**


End file.
